


Opening

by DragonintheLibrary



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonintheLibrary/pseuds/DragonintheLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly, tiny thing I wrote to explain to myself how Johnlock fits with series 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening

Looking back on it, they shouldn’t have been surprised. But they were.   
John loved Sherlock. Sherlock loved John. They had never said that aloud, they never would say it aloud, but they didn’t need to. John knew. Sherlock knew. Mary knew. Hell, practically half of London knew that John and Sherlock loved each other.   
And John loved Mary. He had said it aloud. Not often, but it happened. John and Mary loved each other. Everyone knew that.   
You might think that these facts—John loving both Mary and Sherlock, Sherlock and Mary loving him back—would lock them in a horrible cycle of longing and jealousy. You might guess infidelity, shouting matches, unhappiness. But you would be wrong. What you’re failing to take into account, and what John and Sherlock failed to take into account, is the fact that Mary was not at all a conventional person, even when it came to her marriage. Of course she was jealous. How could anyone not be jealous of the way John looked at Sherlock? It was like John had been living in the Arctic Circle, during the winter, during night that lasted for days and the sun had just risen and the sun was Sherlock. People who had never before met John or Sherlock found themselves unaccountably jealous. But Mary was not very jealous, and she was more than capable of handling her jealousy. Mostly it was just that Mary wanted John and Sherlock to be happy.  
So they shouldn’t have been surprised when, one day, Mary said, “Good god! The sexual tension is killing me. Would the two of you please go elsewhere? Take each other on a case or out to dinner to just go back to the flat, but for the love of god will you just shag him already!” They shouldn’t have been surprised. But they were.


End file.
